


Spaghetti Night

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Lia wonders which detective will get the job of interrupting dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> This is a reposting from my old account.

Lia is thinking about spaghetti whenever the conductor screams, because tonight is spaghetti night at home. There’s a long history of her stomach choosing inopportune times to remind her of her hunger. Apparently death is included on the list. 

The woman next to her, Rachel, is no longer dozing with drool in the corner of her mouth. One hand flies to her chest as the other claws at the now bloody arm of the chair. 

She wonders as the man stalks towards her with black eyes and a bloody mouth. Which detective gets the job of interrupting spaghetti dinner tonight?


End file.
